Ridgeway School Dance
by schillingklaus
Summary: Carly, Freddie, and Sam hire Drake Parker for their school dance. Alas, Spencer knows too much , and he refuses to help them raisding fungs. Carly/Gibby, Freddie/Sam, Nevel/Megan, Amber/Drake, ...


PG-13

iDon't Own _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_, or _iCarly_.

I don't own any of the quoted songs.

**Abstract**

**Fandoms. **_iCarly_, _Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_

**Summary. **Carly and Sam want to hire Drake Parker's band for the school dance. Alas, it is probably too expensive, and Spencer knows something about Drake he never told Carly.

**People. **Carly Shay + Gibby Carlsen, Fredward Benson + Samantha Puckett, Nevel Papperman + Megan Parker, Amber Tate + Drake Parker ...

* * *

** Preface**

* * *

**Note**

* * *

Written for _LiveJournal_-community _5_4_3_2_, prompt _School Dance_

* * *

** The Announce**

* * *

**Time. **towards the end of Carly's Sophomore year

**Place. **the Shay loft

**People. **Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Pucket

Spencer had gathered the kids for dinner. "So, did you get the school dance approved by Principal Franklin?"

Carly beamed. "Sure! Only Mrs. Briggs, Mr. Devlin, and Mr. Howard were against it, anyways."

Freddie sighed. "The usual fun tainters ..."

Spencer nodded. "Back when I was young, school dances at Ridgeway's were lame."

Sam wondered. "How so?"

Spencer sighed. "Lame music, crappy snacks and drinks, and so on."

Sam choked, especially at the thought of bad snacks.

Carly wondered about the music they had.

Spencer sneezed. "Taped musics from the time when Mr. Howard was young."

Carly was close to puking.

Freddie smiled. "Well, we have got connections. Can't we try to invite someone cool? Such as Cuttle Fish?"

Sam sighed. "Oh Dorkward! They are on tour in New York, Rio, Tokyo."

Freddie shrugged. "But Jake Crendle[[1]] is out of question!"

Carly nodded. "That heartbreaker that sings worse than my grandma?"

Sam shrugged. "Do you really know how your grandma sings?"

Carly shook her head. "I've never come to see her."

Sam nodded. "How about the Plain White Tees[[2]] ?"

Spencer sighed. "Tom Higginson is in hospital. He has been hit by a smoothie van, and I haven't been there to save him."

Freddie's legs hurt when he remembered his action when he saved Carly's life from a taco van[[3]] , but did not get rewarded with more than temporary affection by Carly.

Carly didn't want to think of that, either.

Freddie sighed. "Seems it will be a lame party."

Carly smiled. "I've heard Drake Parker from California is cool, he's just on the brink to becoming a Hollywood star, too."

Sam beamed. "Cool! That'd be mu favourite!"

Freddie shrugged. "And really expensive. 10,000 bucks minimum."

Spencer's face went purple. He span around in order to avoid being noticed by the kids. Apparently, he had to hide something. "As Freddie said, it's much too expensive, we can't afford someone like Drake Parker." He waved and walked upstairs.

Freddie shrugged. "It's true, but Spencer is a bit strange."

Carly sighed. "Isn't he always?"

Sam nodded.

Freddie agreed with Spencer appearing a bit weird and confusing being business as usual, but ... "I think he has got something to hide."

Carly shrugged cluelessly. "We need to think about a way to pay for Drake's band!"

* * *

**Time. **next day, big break time

**Place. **locker hall of Ridgeway

**People. **Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Gibby Carlsen, Duke[[4]] , many anonymous pupils and teachers (background)

Carly moaned. "I've zaplooked it, Drake's band requires 12,000 bucks outside California!"

Sam opened her locker, which still contained a poster of Drake Parker. "Aaaaaargh! Why do all those real stars have to be greedy snitches?"

Carly sighed bitterly. "We need to get at that money, somehow."

Sam shrugged. "Rob a bank? My uncle ..."

Carly groaned. "Sam, that's brute, and illegal, isn'it?"

Sam moaned with despair.

Duke passed by, and he drummed his fists against the locker. "I need something to trash!" He bellowed like a lion.

Sam shook her head. "Brainless jocks ..."

Freddie was a bit jealous because Carly talked too much about Drake parker. _Was that how Carly thanked him having saved her life? Maybe it was not so bad that they could not afford it, although he liked Drake's music a lot._

Gibby walked up to them. "Look, my new chest painting!" He removed his tank top.

Carly choked. "That's Drake Parker!"

Gibby grinned. "Cool, isn't it?" He beamed. "And you really get him to perform for us at school dance?"

Many pupils were impatient. They had already heard the rumour, and they took it as a promise for life and death.

Carly would have tried to back away rom her plan to get Drake to perform at school dance, but now it was obvious that she was going to disappoint too many pupils. _Cancelling the announce meant making iCarly impopular as can be._

Freddie thought that they needed to raise funds with the usual events, such as car wash.

Sam chuckled. "Boring ... and I hate work!"

Carly nodded. "But we have to try. We've seen that Duke likes to trash things, as many boys do."

Sam pouted. "Only boys?"

Freddie nodded solemnly.

Carly grinned. "Spencer is a discounted customer at the junk yard. I guess we need him to get a few unusable items from there, and we let boys like Duke pay for trashing them even more."

Freddie grinned. "Carly's ideas are classy!"

Sam moaned.

Freddie smiled. "Will we go to school dance together?"

Carly shook her head. "Freddie, you know that this wouldn't go well. I don't want to marry a horny tech freak, so bear with it!"

Freddie pouted, all disappointed.

Sam shrugged. "Grow up, dorkward! Oh, I wouldn't mind yet another kissing booth.[[5]] "

Freddie choked. "Noone would pay a cent for kissing you!"

Along came Nevel Pappermanm. He had probably already heard about Carly's unrealistic enterprise. "Hah, that's the end of iCarly. You may never raise the funds to hire Drake Parker, who makes annoying music anyways. You rue the day, Carly?" He glared mysteriously, bellowing "You rue it! Until dystopia shall you rue it! You should have hired me to play something decent on my piano for the school dance, such as Niccolò Paganini's _Witches' Dance_!"

Carly sighed.

"Never," bellowed Sam. "We are not going to dance to any of your crap music." _Why was Nevel here, anyways? He wasn\t a bull dog!_

* * *

**Place. **the Shay loft

**People. **Spencer Shay, Grandpa Shay (phone)

Spencer was in a hurry when he called his grandfather on the phone. "Gramps, it's Spencer. It's urgent."

The old man was astonished, as this had been the first time that Spencer was that much in a hurry calling him.

"OK, Carly is trying to hire Drake to perform at their school dance," explained Spencer, all excited. "And you know what this means ..."

The grandfather was consternated. "What? That would be ..." He said that he was better going to leave the state if that happened.

Spencer stammered. "Why did you never let me tell Carly that her mother is not the same as mine?" He was desperate.

The grandfather had no good answer, he talked quite evasively.

Spencer said that all he could hope was that Carly was unable to raise funds for the concert, which was unlikely, anyways. "But what if they ask me to help them raising funds? I can't lie to Carly, she gets at the bottom of everything." He sighed with despair, as his grandfather had no real answer for him.

* * *

[[1] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iLike Jake_

[[2] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _i Rue The Day_

[[3] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iSaved Your Life_

[[4] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iHatch Chicks_

[[5] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iSaw Him First_

* * *

** Raising Funds**

* * *

**Time. **a few days later

**Place. **court yard of Ridgeway School

**People. **Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Gibby Carlsen, Duke, Tareen[[6]] , Karen Franklin[[7]], Shane [[8]], Principal Franklin, Wendy, Chuck[[9]] , Mrs. Briggs, Mr. Howard, many many other pupils and teachers (background)

Carly was downright desperate, because Spencer had not been helpful rising funds. _White lies, scape goats, and so on ... Why had Spencer done all that? Was he such a fun spoiler? That was impossible. Spencer used to be the most fun elder brother west of the Mississippi. Spencer must have had something to hide, but what? Did he fear that Drake was going to steal his potential girl friends? Drake was a reckless womaniser, that was for sure, but there were still enough girls left in Seattle._

Sam ran her kissing booth.

This time, the price per kiss was three bucks, unlike during the days when she wanted to trick Shane into kissing her.

Gibby was ready for getting his chest and his back painted, for three bucks per square inch.

Freddie performed a car wash. "Maybe cars need tick lotion, too?"

Carly helped Freddie whenever possible, but she was still grudging.

Wendy sold the new school newspaper, full with the latest rumours.

Tareen helped Wendy making people curious who happened to pass by, telling bits and pieces of rumours at the speed of light.

Chuck was really impatient. He helped the car wash by squirting the car with his automatic water rifle. Too bad, some squirts went astray, hitting, for example, Mr. Howard right in the face.

Mr. Howard's car was already 40 years old, it was a relic of his college years. He was proud of the walking junk, and he was really upset. "How could Mr. Franklin approve of that fund raising action?"

Principal Franklin calmed Mr. Howard down. "Freddie gave my car the best wash in three years!"

Duke really wanted to trash Mr. Howard's car with his head.

For that avail, Sam had to tie Duke to a lamp post. "I would like to smash that stinke vehicle into tiny smithereens, as well, but then we may give up on Drake!"

Duke bellowed like a wounded gorilla.

Sam had not "sold" a single kiss, as of yet.

Karen Franklin, the daughter of the principal[[10]] grinned. "As if anyone wanted to kiss Sam."

Freddie blushed furiously.

Sam roared: "Shut up, goo brain!"

Fortunately, Principal Frankling was occupied with other things instead of listening that insult launched by Sam against his daughter.

Mrs. Briggs walked up to Carly.

Carly sighed. "You want a car wash, too? Only 50 bucks!"

Mrs. Briggs shook her head. "I don't trust Sam. Who knows what she's going to hide in the car."

Carly shrugged. "OK, but we're busy."

Mrs. Briggs sighed. "I've heard that Drake Parker is in negotiations with Randy Jackson. I hate Drake's music, but Randy is ...[[11]] "

Carly grumbled. "Yeah, we know what you think of Randy! We could even smell it!"

Mrs. Briggs grinned. "OK, gist is ... if Drake comes to Seattle, Randy might come too, in order to evaluate Drake. And if that happens ..." She swooned through the roof.

Carly grunted. "So what?"

Mrs. Briggs grinned. "So, if you get Randy to show up, I'll pay half of what Drake Parker wants for the concert!"

Carly looked flabbergasted. "Oh, cool! We will so try to do so!"

Freddie choked. "That is insane!"

Carly nodded. "I know, but if Spencer doesn't help us, we have to jump through quite some burning hoop."

Shuddering with utter disgust, Freddie felt compelled to nod solemnly.

* * *

**Place. **Nevel's apartment

**People. **Nevel Papperman

Nevel grinned. _Carly was such a fool. Never was Carly going to be able to raise the funds._

This was the occasion for nevel to "save" the school dance of Carly's school with a piano performance, bringing some decent music closer to the dumbed down masses of Ridgeway.

Alas, Nevel was not going to do that alone, so he zaplooked the interweb for a suitable partner.

And tehre it was: "Megan Parker, a teenage oboe player from San Diego, California."

Nevel smiled. "Perfect!"

Megan's resume sounded ideal for nevel's plans.

Nevel had no problem thinking of a host of things he could perform together with said megan ... wait ... Parker? _As in Drake Parker? And wasn't Drake from San Diego, as well? Oh oh oh ..._

* * *

**Place. **loft of the Shay

**People. **Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett, Melanie Puckett[[12]] (phone), Joshuah Nichols (phone)

Carly was disappointed. "Only 1,000 bucks!"

Freddie grunted. "Even with 6,000 bucks from mrs. Briggs ..." he shuddered with horror. "We are still 5,000 dollars short!"

Sam grumbled. "Who cares that you may calculate, Dorkward?"

Freddie grunted and croaked. "I'm the second best adder of Ridgeway!"

Carly had a hard time stopping the bickering beasts from beating on each other. "Please! The destiny of iCarly is at stake!"

sam's cellular phone vibrated.

Sam picked the thing up. "Samantha Puckett ... oh, Melanie, not again, you are really annoying, right now." She told her sister about the upcoming school dance, and that they were unable to raise funds.

Melanie had got an idea. "Listen, Drake parker performed at my school, the PCA, like five years ago[[13]] . He wanted 5,000 bucks, well, he was just at the brink of his career. But they couldn't afford that. Alas, Drake is ready to go gown with the price if you do something for him."

Sam swooned. "A kiss? or maybe eat the leftover from his lunch?" She beamed excessively.

Melanie chuckled. "One of the kids here had desuigned a new shirt for the band. Drake accepted that as a payment."

Sam's face darkened. "Not my thing..." She ended the call.

Freddie smiled. "We could make a music video for Drake."

Carly beamed. "Yeah, as we tried to do for Wade Collins[[14]] , well, we actually did, but that's another story."

Sam shrugged. "OK!"

Carly dialed the number of Joshuah Nichols, the manager, and, as they were going to get to know a trifle later, the step-brother of Drake Parker.

Josh greeted the kids. "Oh, sure, for a really good music video, we're ready to cut it down to 2000 bucks, the difference between a concert in California and a concert in Seattle!"

Carly promied: "Oh, it will be really good. And we will even invite Randy Jackson from _America Sings_."

Alas, Josh insisted that the clip had to be really good for that strong discount. And that means that Drake has to feature the greatest female teenage star of Seattle that was available.

Freddie's eyes twinkled.

2,000 bucks for Drake, Mrs. Briggs was going to pay 1,000 bucks, and the rest was what they had been aible to fundraise successfully.

Oh, Freddie was such an incredible genius with numbers.

Alas, the greatest female teenage star was no other than Amber Tate[[15]], an arrogant diva that had given Carly, Freddie, and Sam totally the creeps!

But Amber was the last chance to save iCarly!

* * *

[[6] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iSpy A Mean Teacher_

[[7] ]mentioned in _iCarly_ : _iStage An Intervention_

[[8] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iSaw Him First_

[[9] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iTwins_

[[10] ]this connection is not canonical

[[11] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iSpy A Mean Teacher_

[[12] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iTwins_

[[13] ]cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_. Melanie is identified with Trish Kirby from _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

[[14] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iRock The Votes_

[[15] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iCarly Saves TV_

* * *

** Dancing Floor**

* * *

**Time. **day of the school dance

**Place. **party hall of Ridgeway

**People. **Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, Carly Shay, Principal Franklin, Drake Parker, Joshuah Nichols, Mrs. Briggs, Gibby Carlsen, Nevel Papperman, Megan Parker, many pupils and teachers (background), other band members (background), Spencer Shay (initially masked), Amber Tate (later), Randy Jackson (later), David Archuleta[[16]] (later)

Theodore Franklin declared the school dance to be open.

Nevel should have been disappointed, as that beast Carly had actually achieved hiring Drake Parker for the evening, against all odds!

Alas, Drake's trip to Seattle had been beneficial for Nevel's plans, as one certain special blind passenger had been hiding in Drake's luggage ...

Drake was not at ease when he saw Carly, he was downright dazed. Nevertheless, he started performing _Highway To Nowhere[[17]]_.

Carly grabbed shirtless Gibby for a dance.

Gibby grinned when he was swept around by Carly. His chest was still covered with the paintings from the fund raising event.

Freddie had noone left to dance with, barring Sam. Grudgingly, he asked her for a few steps on the dancing floor.

Megan walked up to Nevel, clinging tightly to her oboe.

Nevel was consternated, as Megan looked almost like Carly. "What?"

Megan grinned. She glared diaboliclly. "I'm Megan Parker, the oboe-playing witch from San Diego."

Nevel coughed. "You really look like Carly!"

Megan sighed. "I've already noticed."

Nevel told Megan how mean Carly had been to him.

Megan grinned. "What a boobette! One more reason to spoil Drake's lame performance! He's the worst boob, ever!"

Nevel agreed wholeheartedly with Megan. He whispered something into Megan's ear.

Megan grinned. "Sure!"

They made a plan.

Drake continued performing, his creepy feeling notwithstanding.

Suddenly, Nevel jumped up. "Do you rue the day, Carly Shay? Do you rue it?"

Carly gasped, and shrugged. "Sorry, Gibby, that barnicle doesn't seem to be ready to budge."

Gibby squealed with disappointment.

Megan showed up, next to Nevel. "Carly Shay! You will rue the day! That rhymes, wow!" She grinned with glee.

Nevel kissed Megan on one of her cheeks.

Megan smiled. "Cool!"

Drake was consternated. "Megan! I told you not to ..."

Megan grinned. "Who cares, boob?"

Carly sighed. "Who's that girl? Do you know her?"

Drake moaned. "It's my annoying little sister Megan ..."

Carly finally understood why Drake was dazed upon seeing her first. _They were so easy to confuse._ She was particularly disgusted by her mirror image letting herself getting kissed by Nevel. That was so gross and awkward! "OK, Megan, there's only place for one of us in this world!"

Freddie was still consternated. He thought of the time when he confused Sam and Melanie.

Sam was accustomed to things like that happening, kind of, sort of, and she told Freddie to keep on dancing.

Megan and Carly started fighting on the stage.

Principal Franklin was really upset. "This is a school dance, no girl wrestling match!"

Gibby cheered for Carly.

Nevel cheered for Megan.

A man unmasked himself, reveiling as Spencer. "Carly! Megan! Stop that!"

Carly felt like petrified.

Megan shrugged. "OK, that wench isn't worth any sweat, anyways."

Nevel nodded solemnly.

Spencer sighed. "I didn't want it to become known, but it's no accident that Megan and Carly look alike. You are twins."

Drake gasped.

Spencer moaned. "My name is Spencer Shay. You probably know my twin brother Steve."

Carly coughed even more. _Not only was Megan her twin sister, now Spencer admitted to having a twin brother, all the smae? Where was that going to? But wait, if Megan was Drake's little sister, and she was Megan's twin, what was Drake for her?_

Spencer moaned. "I had promised to grandpa and dad to never reveil the secret that Carly had two siblings in San Diego. Yeah, I'm only her half brother, as I am Drake's, and I do have an evil twin brother called Steve who, after havuing been in child rehab in San Diego even before Drake was born, left for rehab in San Diego when Megan and Carly were born, along with Carly's mom Audrey, who resumed her maiden name Parker upon divorcing from dad. Back then, I lived with my real mom, thus Drake might not remember me."

Drake still gasped. "What a mess! I need a break."

Megan was less consternated. "OK, I'm going to entertain the pupils here with my oboe."

Drake grabbed Josh and Spencer, and they walked to the toilets for a talk.

Megan walked to the piano. "_Witches' Dance_, buy Niccolò Paganini!" He started playing.

Megan blew her oboe.

Sam and Freddie danced along.

Freddie smiled. "Nevel's music isn't really that bad!"

Sam grinned. "It's fun!"

Carly and Gibby danced to the tune, as well.

Ten minutes later, the three boys returned from the toilets.

Carly was sorry because Drake's performance was such a failure. "But the video clip will make up for it, honestly!"

Drake smiled. "Hey! I don't charge my sister for letting me play at her school dance." He huggled Carly.

Carly beamed proudly.

Freddie was disappointed. He had so wanted to give a demo of his skills, especially when he had the occasion to impress Randy Jackson with them.

Drake nodded."Maybe some other time ..."

The door opened, and a few people walked in: Randy Jackson, David Archuleta, and Amber Tate.

Drake recognised them. "David!"

Archuleta smiled, and he hugged Drake. "Hi Drake! Nice to get to know you! You're the greatest rock guitarist, ever! I'd be happy to sing with your backup."

Drake smiled.

Randy Jackson told them that Archuleta had talked him into coming to the taping of a music video with Drake.

David smiled. "Carly helped me to rock the votes, so I just had to return the favour."

Amber beamed. "Aw Drake! I'm going to be in your music clip!"

Drake smiled. "Amber Tate, the greatest teenie star ever!" He huggled the hell out of her.

Carly sighed. _Only a total jerk could get along with Amber._ But she was happy that Drake was a brother of hers.

Mrs. Briggs had finally made her way from the lounge to the dancing hall. "Randy!" She beamed with glee. "I've worked out just for you. Do you want to see how well-formed my butt is?"

Randy choked with disgust. "Who's that crazy lass?"

Principal Franklin called security. "Sorry, Mr. Jackson, I'm really disappointed by that teacher. It's a shame that teachers do that, but she will get fired. I take care of that. Tomorrow, I'm going to inform the superintendent."

It didn't matter that Mrs. Briggs wasn't any longer willing to pay half of the sum Drake had requested, as one half of zero was still zero.

Drake sighed. "OK, tonight, I'm goiung to have dinner with my wonderful little sister Carly!"

Carly smiled.

Megan pouted.

Drake nodded. "And my other wonderful little sister, Megan!"

The two twin sisters took Drake into their midst, and he performed _Makes Me Happy[[18]]_ for them.

* * *

The video clip was going to be fantastic.

Amber was still a little young for Drake, but they had all the time of the world, and Drake had finally learnt to be patient.

Nevel and Megan were going to practise and perform together more and more often.

Carly and Gibby were now inseparable.

Freddie and Sam? If they haven't died yet, they still keep on dancing the _Witches' Dance_

* * *

** The End**

* * *

[[16] ]cf. _iCarly_ : _iRock The Votes_

[[17] ]song by Drake Bell which I don't own

[[18] ]song by Drake Bell which I don't own


End file.
